1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and data processing method for collecting and editing data that have been obtained by mobile sensors provided in mobile units such as automobiles and motorcycles, and distributing to facilities that use these data to provide information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a data processing system for processing data that have been obtained by mobile sensors includes: a center server for collecting and editing data that have been obtained from each mobile unit by mobile sensors; and an information provider server for accepting the distribution of data from the center server and providing information (for an example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 117184/2002). The mobile sensors detect information relating to the mobile unit such as the vehicle position, speed, and brake control signals of the mobile unit as well as information on the environment such as the ambient temperature and ambient humidity of the mobile unit at prescribed time intervals. In the following explanation, information relating to the mobile unit and to the environment is referred to as “mobile data”. In addition to the above-described mobile data, information handled by the center server includes private information, which is information that the owner of a mobile unit wishes to keep concealed. Private information includes information such as a mobile unit identifier for specifying the mobile unit of an owner. The mobile unit identifier is, for example, a telephone number or an email address.
We first refer to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram showing an example of a data processing system of the prior art, to describe the details of the data processing system of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, this data processing system includes: mobile sensor 10 that is provided in a mobile unit; portable information terminal 110 that is provided in the mobile unit and that is connected to mobile sensor 10 so as to allow communication; the above-described center server 122; first information provider server 132 that uses the mobile data for information that is to be provided; and second information provider server 142 that uses private information and mobile data to provide information to the mobile unit owner. These servers are connected by means of communication network 100 such as the Internet so as to allow mutual communication.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1, first information provider server 132 is provided in first information provider facility 130, and second information provider server 142 is provided in second information provider facility 140. Portable information terminal 110 stores information such as mobile unit identifiers that differ for each mobile unit. Portable information terminal 110 is further equipped with a wireless communication means such as a portable telephone that allows connection to communication network 100 by way of base station 150. Portable information terminal 110, upon receiving mobile data from mobile sensors 10, transmits mobile data and a mobile unit identifier to center server 122 by way of communication network 100.
Center server 122 saves private information that has been registered in advance by the mobile unit owner. Upon receiving a mobile unit identifier and mobile data from each portable information terminal 110, center server 122 edits the collected mobile data to create edited data. Center server 122 also reads out private information with the received mobile unit identifier as a search condition. Center server 122 further transmits edited data and private information that have been read in response to requests from second information provider server 142, and transmits edited data in response to requests from first information provider server 132. In addition, information that is requested by first information provider server 132 and second information provider server 142 is registered in advance in a program that is executed in center server 122.
Upon receiving edited data and private information from center server 122, second information provider server 142 compares the content of the private information and the edited data, and when it determines that information relating to the private information is included in the edited data, reads the mobile unit identifier from the private information and transmits the relevant information to portable information terminal 110 that is specified by the mobile unit identifier.
Upon receiving edited data, first information provider server 132 processes the edited data to a state that allows viewing by way of communication network 100 and makes the data accessible from unspecified information terminals (not shown in the figure).
However, the above-described prior art has the following drawbacks:
In order to transmit edited data and private information to a plurality of second information provider servers in response to the request of each server, the center server must both reserve a high degree of information security for protecting the private information and must edit and distribute a large volume of many types of data.
If, on the other hand, the second information provider servers that provide various services save the private information and the center server does not save private information, the private information is managed at a plurality of information provider facilities and the management of the private information is therefore more complex, raising the danger of unintended disclosure or unintended use.
In addition, managing private information at a plurality of information provider facilities in this way also raises the concern that the owners of mobile units will be aware of the above-described dangers and that many users will therefore refuse to provide private information.